Turn the Clock Around
by MiSSiNDEPENDENT
Summary: In Hermione's 6th year, holding onto things that never really were there seems to be the only thing that's not crumbling around her. DHr; RL; HG
1. Prolouge

Turn the Clock Around  
D/Hr future fic.  
Eh. Screw this. I don't own them. I only own the plot and my witty comments. Like this one.. Err. This sucks. The story will also be @ this address: once it's finalized. Sorry for the fact that I can't get FF.Net to cooperate w/enhancements (bloody italics  
and such)-- Sarah  
  
Prolouge... Letters & Possible Reputation Crushing Secrets  
A heavy mist surrounded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger lugged her books into her room and sat down. Heaving a heavy sigh of relief, she reached down and pulled out the piece of parchment Ron had given her in the hallway. She rolled her eyes as she skimmed through it. He needed help with his Charms. Again. He asked her for help in something atleast once a week.  
But the day was done. She wasn't going to help Ron today, or any other day for that matter. He never listened. Instead, she was going to relax and sleep. Or, atleast, that's what she had planned. But as soon as Hermione had shoved her books off her bed and burrowed under her plush blankets in the prefects bedroom that was hers, a loud banging sound came from her window. She groaned and closed her eyes. It came once, twice, three times more. Reluctantly, Hermione stood up, groggily walked over to her window, and opened it.  
A large grey owl she had never seen flew into her room. "Why are you here now?" She questioned and pet it. Hermione had always wanted an owl, but she only gotten Crookshanks, who was staying with her parents in the muggle world this year. Hermione had guessed she would be far too busy with Prefects work to care for Crookshanks and left him there. She wasn't too far off. She was preoccupied with other matters.  
Hermione carefully unrolled the letter and skimmed it in the same manner she had with Ron's note. "You have seemed to have lost something that is of much importance to you. If you would want it back, please come to the Astronomy Tower at midnight, no sooner or later, tomorrow night." Hermione groaned as she read it out loud. What had she lost this time? Her mind was boggling, she didn't notice the owl take off out the window.  
She gave up on guessing and decided just to sleep, she'd think about it in the morning.  
It was around four in the morning when Hermione woke with a jolt. Her mind raced. What had woken her? She had heard something. She was almost positive. Hermione's palms were sweating. She ran her fingers through her bushy hair. Her breath was ragged with fear. Damn these bloody rooms. There was no one else there to tell her if they had heard something too.  
Hermione slowly calmed down and began to breathe normally again. The blood in her veins slowly lessened their banging and pounding. Suddenly she remembered. My diary. She gasped in horror.  
Who had found it? Had they read it? Of course they had! They wouldn't know it was hers, would they? Now they knew about... Oh Merlin's beard! Hermione almost shrieked. She was panicking again.  
Hermione's nerves had been out of the roof constantly this year, already. Now this? She choked on fear and slowly walked downstairs. She knew she had to find out who had her diary. Before midnight. But how?  
Hermione slunked down into the first chair she came across. She rarely came into her common room. She never saw the person she shared it with either. Which was a relief. Having never gotten along with the git that had a room across the hall. Malfoy. She name made her cringe. They had been enemies since their Hogwarts career had begun. Hermione heaved another heavy sigh.  
She lounged back further and could feel sleep overcoming her once more. She didn't try and fight it. Hermione could barely hear the clock ticking monotonously, and was asleep far before the sound of footsteps came walking from the edge of the common room and out the portrait hole, into the dark corridors of Hogwarts.  
The next morning, Hermione woke with a squeak of a yawn. Her eyes blinked open. She groaned loudly once she realized where she was. How had she fallen asleep in the common room? Her eyes scanned the room. No sign of Malfoy. For that, she was glad. She made her way to her portrait hole to go to her room, when she was stopped by someone calling her. "Have a nice nap Granger?" She rolled her eyes and scowled. "Shove it Malfoy." She snapped. "I'm not in the mood for your lip today." "My lip?" Malfoy smirked in a tone that made her skin crawl. "I wasn't offering you a kiss, mudblood. I was simply going to ask you why you had to sleep downstairs when you could have easily refrained from keeping me awake half of the night with your loud, boisterous snoring." Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you knew anything, MALFOY, You would know that I don't snore." "Thank the gods that I didn't know that." Malfoy chuckled lightly. "I don't think I would like to, especially not from a first hand experience." He paused. "Maybe I should just ask Weasley? He could probably settle this argument." "RON WOULD NOT KNOW!" She screamed and then turned to glare at him, when she met his eyes, she knew. He had her diary. She wouldn't say anything about it. Maybe he hadn't read it. Maybe.. Oh who was she kidding? He knew her every secret now. She groaned. Probably every Slytherin knew them also. And Ravenclaw. And Hufflepuff. The gods know, Gryffindors too! "Shove it Malfoy." She said once more and quickly scaled the stairs to her room, but not after she threw out a few obscenities in his general direction and slammed her door. 


	2. Chapter One

Turn the Clock Around  
D/Hr future fic.  
Eh. Screw this. I don't own them. I only own the plot and my witty comments. Like this one.. Err. This sucks. The story will also be @ this address: once it's finalized. Sorry for the fact that I can't get FF.Net to cooperate w/enhancements (bloody italics  
and such)-- Sarah  
  
Chapter One... Of New Attitudes, Secret Meetings & Invitations  
Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. What am I going to do? She asked herself constantly. Malfoy - the boy that she had hated and had been enemies to the entirety of her existance at Hogwarts, which was now running on the end of it's sixth year...-had read her diary. He knew all about how she had felt for... Well, she couldn't think of it now. She felt a blush creep up her neck when he walked in the class room with that arrogant air of importance that he held, and smirked her. That smirk. She wanted to smack him everytime she saw him wearing it. Just because it made her think twice of how she felt about him. She didn't want to hate him, and she couldn't explain why.  
He knew. He knew! How did he come across her diary? The one thing that she kept protected over everything else in her world. Her best friends didn't even know she kept one. Maybe they guessed she did, but she never wrote in it around them or spoke of it to them. They would be jealous, perhaps. For there were things she wouldn't even tell them that she wrote in there. Things she could barely even admit to herself. Oh. What was she going to do!  
A rustle came from the door and-finally!-Ron and Harry raced in and grabbed their chairs almost a split second before Snape came stalking into the dungeon. The boys' breath was ragged and they barely made it into their chair before Ron whimpered. "What happened?" Hermione asked, leaning close to them, to hear their story. Ron smirked, and opened his mouth to speak, but Snape beat him to it. "I would like to remind you that none, and I mean absolutely none! of the Weasley twin's works should be used in the hallway, or even on school premises. And if I catch any of you-" His eyes stopped on Harry and Ron and smirked a bit. His smirk wasn't quite as menacing as Malfoy's, but it would make you think twice before you crossed his path. "using them, that you will recieve three days detention with Filch and one day with myself." Hermione glanced over at the boys, who's heads were hanging. Ron's occasionally hit the table and Hermione nudged him. "Ron! What did you two do?" She asked in a shrill whisper. "And also, I would like to remind you, Miss Granger!, that there will be no speaking when I am lecturing! Do you hear me? Do I make myself clear?" Hermione nodded vigourously. "Yes, Professor Snape. I understand." "Next time, I will deduct fifteen points from Gryffindor for your ignorance and incompotence to understanding subordination." Hermione's mouth gaped. How dare he! She was far from ignorant and was always in line! Never did she step across the line. Which she knew made her seem very dull, but school was all that mattered to her anymore. Why mess up? She had to be Head Girl. Or else.. she wouldn't be able to see herself fail. Not again. "MY WHAT?" She shrieked. Snape frowned at her. "Honestly, Miss Granger, Are all Gryffindor's deaf? I said that I would deduct fifteen points from Gryffindor for your ignorance and your incompetence of subordination." He paused for a moment, with a smirk on his face, he was obviously playing with an idea of sorts. "Detention, Miss Granger. You will clean out the vials and make this place... well, not quite sparkling, because I doubt that you could do that." After he finished his lecture, he on to order them to copy all the ingridents to do their next potion. He would not explain what sort of potion it was, or what effects it would have. Only that if it was done wrong, it was potentially fatal. That was just what Neville needed to hear, and he simply dropped to the floor and fainted. That was the third time in the last two weeks.  
Hermione had detention the following night, from 7PM to... well, she didn't know how long it would last. Possibly until midnight. Thank the gods she didn't have it tonight. Or else, she didn't know if she'd ever get her diary back. Oh, the diary! Hermione had not thought of anything but that dreaded thing all afternoon!  
Hermione groaned as she saw the clock tick eleven. One more hour. Maybe she should leave early? But the note said 'no sooner or later'. Hermione flicked her quill across the room in aggravation. There was no way she could study now. No way at all. The monotonous tone of the clock made her a bit unsettled. Everytime it ticked, it seemed to taunt her. It irked her in a way she couldn't explain.  
I wonder what Malfoy's doing? Hermione asked herself with a sudden twitch of a grin pulling at her lips. She smirked and quietly, cautiously walked down to the bottom of the stairs. She sat down, making sure she wasn't visible to the shuffling and rustling noise that came from Malfoy. She saw it. She could have sworn she had seen her diary! It was him! Of course it was, she cursed herself. Who else could it be?  
Malfoy smirked a bit and cracked the book open, falling into a chair in the common room. He murmured something under his breath that sounded remarkably like 'foolish mudblood'. Hermione's blood raged. How dare he! Not only calling her... that!, but he was reading her diary, in their common room! Where he knew that she could easily walk down and catch him. And he could taunt her all the greater. Great. Now what to do?  
There was a knock at the portrait hole door a few seconds later. Malfoy cursed under his breath and quickly shut the book and hid it under the cushion of the chair. "Who is it?" He growled. "Oh, it's just me, Cho. Can I come in for a moment? I need to ask you and Hermione something, if you're both awake." Hermione grinned and walked out of the stairwell and greeted Cho as Malfoy let her in, reluctantly. "Did I hear you call my name?" She asked, innocently enough. Cho nodded with a smile. "Good evening, Hermione." Hermione nodded in return, then shot Draco a cold glare that almost rivaled his own, and he smirked. "I just came down to let you know that the Prefects and Alexander and I are going to be having a party this weekend. Just for us. I'm sorry. You can't invite anyone onto the Prefect Hall, and we all know it." Hermione nodded, wondering who she would have invited if they would have been able to invite anyone. Probably Neville. Neville, in a lack of words on Hermione's part, was her fall-back guy. He was one of her best friends at the moment and he would sacrifice his world for her. But she didn't care for him like he did her. She wished she did. "But why are we having the party?" Hermione questioned. "Ah, Dearest Granger," Draco said with a menacing grin that made her blood curl. "Why do you have to ask? Don't you realize that we've done such a good job this year- wait. Why are we having a party?" Hermione snorted. Cho laughed. "Because, as you said, Malfoy, Dumbledore thinks we did an excellent job at planning the Halloween and Christmas Balls that he thinks we should celebrate, on our own." Hermione nodded and smiled once more. "Thanks, Cho." "I'll let you know what time it is tomorrow. It's late now. Sorry that I had to come so late. Hannah and Terry just insisted on keeping me over in their common room to chat for a while." With that, she was off.  
The tension was unbearable. Hermione glared at Malfoy and turned away. She lumbered up the stairs, loudly. She looked at the enchanted clock and it ticked 11:45. It was almost time! She was positive Malfoy was leaving right then. She would leave in ten minutes time. She would get to the Astronomy Tower on time. For sure.  
Hermione groaned as the clock finally reached eleven fifty-five. She raced down the stairs and out the portrait hole, which she received odd looks from the portrait, who was being visited by a friend. At such an hour?, Hermione asked herself, then laughed silently to herself. Who was she to point fingers? But then again... this was a reluctant meeting. The charming lady in a long flowing gown, gave Hermione a questioning look. "Miss Granger, where are you going so late at night? You know that there are things in the halls that go on at night.." "I'm patrolling the halls. It's my night of duty." She smiled. It was true. She had already been out patroling. Then she ran off in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.  
Hermione stopped halfway up the stairwell to the Tower. Catching her breath, she started once more. Note to self, she thought, work out. At the top of the stairs, she gasped at the sight. "You're late." She rolled her eyes. "What's the matter, Granger?" "Save it Malfoy. Just hand it over." She stepped up to him and stuck her hands out for her diary. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Malfoy, I saw you with it! Hand me my diary!" "Oh... So that's what it was?" He paused for a moment and smirked. She had never known Malfoy to play dumb, he was honestly no good at it. "Well, I'll just keep it and see if.." "Hand it here, Malfoy!" She said, quickly taking her wand from her robes and thrusting it toward his neck. He yelped. "You wouldn't." Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Oh really, and why not?" Suddenly they heard footsteps and Hermione dropped her wand. Draco smirked. "I knew you wouldn't." "Really, Malfoy? I would. It's just that-" They heard laughter and Hermione stopped and choked. Two figures walked up into the room and joined them. All four looking equally as shocked. "HERMIONE! MALFOY! What are you two doing up here?" Ron's voice squeaked. "You two aren't.." Ron paused for a moment, a new idea sparked in his mind. "Honestly, Hermione. I know you have better taste in men than that." With that he smirked. Hermione flushed at his newly found arrogance. "No, Ron." She spat. "And, obviously," She took one look-over of Ron and started again, "my taste in men aren't exactly the best." She said and it was his turn to frown. Malfoy arched an eyebrow in mild surprise of Hermione's blunt attack on Ron. "Whatever, 'Mione." Ron turned to the dark figure beside him, she hadn't been able to make out who it was for the shadows. Hermione couldn't make out who it was. "Come on Lav, let's go." Hermione's mouth parted a little. She scoffed. The two walked back down the Tower and started roaming the halls.  
"So, Are you going to hand it over, or do I have to resort to other matters?" Hermione asked as she tore her eyes away from the place where two of her former best friends had once stood. Hermione couldn't help but feel saddened by this. She had lost so much over the last year at Hogwarts. She was glad that it would be over soon. She wouldn't see Ron or Lavendar for.. well, a summer's length. Draco smirked and brought out the book. But, unlike Hermione had suspected, he cracked it open once more and started to read. "Oh the sorrows of a teenage mudblood." She could hear him smirking, concealing a laugh. He changed his tone of voice to a falsetto tone. "Why must I feel so alone? Harry's been too busy with his training for the war and Ron and I have... well.. drifted apart. Greatly. I had always figured that the three of us would be close, even after death. This is going to sound strange, but I could see the three of us haunting Hogwarts. A few modern day Peeves or such..." Draco snorted at this. "But honestly, that's beside the fact. I hate Ron. I hate him so much for making me love him. And then... what he did to me! I could honestly use on of the Unforgivable Curses on him at this moment! Why did he have to be so cruel? I just want to go home. Maybe, I could. But.. I wouldn't be able to give up Hogwarts.." His voice returned to normal. "Oh the anguish. The pain. The sorrow!" He exclaimed in such a sarcastic tone that it made Hermione wonder if he had a soul. "Give it back Malfoy." She reached for her wand in her robes once more. "Sorry, Granger. I think I'll be keeping this for a while." He smirked and with a swish of his robes, he was gone. Leaving Hermione there to brood. 


	3. Chapter Two

Turn the Clock Around  
D/Hr future fic.  
Eh. Screw this. I don't own them. I only own the plot and my witty comments. Like this one.. Err. This sucks. The story will also be @ this address: once it's finalized. Sorry for the fact that I can't get FF.Net to cooperate w/enhancements (bloody italics  
and such)-- Sarah  
  
Chapter Two... Confrontations and Honest Opinions.  
Hermione groaned, rolling over countless times during the night before. She had hardly slept at all. Now that she thought of it, she didn't think she had slept at all. She wanted her diary back. She looked at her clock. It was about four in the morning. Of course, she thought, Malfoy had to be asleep. Right?  
Hermione grabbed a bed robe and cautiously planted one foot after the other, making sure not to make a sound while coming down her stair well. Bloody hell, she thought, Why do our rooms have to be so far away? All I want is to get my diary! Hermione found herself infront of Malfoy's portrait. When she remembered. She didn't know his password. "Damn." She murmured. "What are you doing up, mudblood?" She heard a murmur coming from the plush couch. There Hermione found a half hidden Malfoy, half awake. He looked horrible. She had never seen him look so... unpresentable. She withheld a fit of laughter and concealed her amusement. But Hermione was horrible about hiding something, she burst into laughter. "What is so funny, Granger?" He groaned. Draco rolled his eyes and sat up. "I've never seen you look so..." "Delicious?" Hermione choked on laughter once more. "You really are an egotistical jerk, you know that, Malfoy." "Ahh, a step down on the ego, eh? You called me an egomaniac just three nights ago. Growing a bit more fond of me now that I have your diary?" She grunted. "Whatever. You look horrible, you know that, right?" He rolled his eyes once more. Where did she think she had the right to insult him? A mudblood insulting a Malfoy? I think not! "I'm not in the mood Granger." He paused and looked at her. "What were you doing infront of my portrait hole anyway?" Hermione ran out of quips, fast. "Sleepwalking." Hermione stammered. "Oh, so you wanted to crawl in bed with me, mudblood, eh?" He grinned. "No. For your information, I was going to go in there and take back my diary. Why won't you just hand it over? There's nothing that is of your concern in there anyway. As you said before, just the rantings and ravings of a teenage-" "Don't you dare call yourself a witch, mudblood." He sneered. The word didn't sting all that much anymore. She had grown thickskin to it. She almost laughed at his attempt to toture her. "Malfoy, give it up. Just give me back my diary." Draco drew a smirk. "No. I think I'll have my fun while I can." He rolled back over and dozed off. Hermione stood in shock, how did he have the nerve to... She smirked to herself. Revenge would be, oh, so sweet.  
Hermione woke up the next morning and got ready quickly. She ran out of the dormitory, still halfway asleep. As she was leaving, she saw Malfoy still sleeping on the plush green couch. She was tempted to wake him up and tell him to get ready, fast. She had already slept late. But no, she left him on the couch to dream, whatever it was he was dreaming of. If anything.  
Hermione's robes swept into the Potion's class room that night, right before Snape came stalking in. She had gotten into a huge fight with Malfoy in the entrance hall that evening, which had delayed her from coming to her detention sooner. She knew this would mean torture. Snape probably knew why Malfoy had been late for his classes that day, and would make sure to let her know what her duties were as a prefect. Including making sure that the other prefects were on time and acting mature. Which was obviously not what they had been doing the whole year. Everytime they crossed each other they snapped.  
After three hours of grueling work, Hermione had finally finished. Surprisingly, Snape was almost pleased. A sort of a twisted smile came about his face, he nodded toward her. She stiffened. "You may go, I will inspect your work. If I find that one, and I do mean just one speck of dirt, dried potion or a crack in a vial, you will have detention again." Hermione's teeth clenched. Her fists curled a bit at this, she turned away from him. "Yes sir." She replied and walked away stiffly. All Slytherins had a way of doing this to people. Making them mad beyond anger. Furious beyond... She could have honestly killed one of them if they gave her the chance, without magic or with. They sent her blood flaming and curling through her veins. Even if it was just one simple word that they would speak to her. She could toss all caution to the side and kill them. Woah, Hermione thought to herself, I really need to calm down. She let out a low chuckle. "What's so funny Granger? Your detention with Snape fun, eh?" Hermione's body tensed up once more. No, Hermione. She thought. He is not going to make me angry this time. Another side of her was saying, But no one's here to see me if I do anything... "Are you going to answer me, Granger?" Malfoy demanded, stepping out of the shadows in the hallway. "What are you doing out here, Malfoy? "I - unlike some other prefects - tend to do my duties. Which you have been neglectful of. Maybe you would care to take over for me?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anything for you Malfoy." She replied in a falsetto tone, clasping her hands together. He chuckled.  
It was past two by the time Hermione had trudged back into the head's common room. Once again, Malfoy was sleeping in the common room. She cleared her throat loudly. He didn't budge. She threw her badge at him. It glinted from the light of the moon which was shining in through the windows. "Shove off Granger." She rolled her eyes. "Oh how your words pierce my heart, I.. I think I'm going to cry." She said in a tone that dripped with sarcasm. "You're no fun." He groaned and sat up. "What the hell are you doing down here anyway, Malfoy?" She asked. "Forget your password?" "No." He replied callously. Hermione tapped her foot on the floor repeatedly. "Go to bed Granger. We have classes tomorrow." "Really, Malfoy?" She replied once again. "What in bloody hell is your problem, mudblood?" He exclaimed, his grey eyes filled with anger. He murmured something intelligible. "Sod off Malfoy." She replied. "I have no problems." "Oh really?" Draco snorted with laughter. "No problems, eh? What's the little diary of yours filled with? I figured that I'd be able to find some sort of way of harassment from it. Hardly what you would call deep stuff, but you have your problems. But nothing compared to the real world, Granger." He spat. "Oh really, Malfoy?" Hermione growled. "You have no clue what's going on in my life. Actually, I haven't written in that diary since fifth year." She forced a small laugh. "So obviously nothing that's going on right now is in there." She laughed once more. But she knew that her problems still reigned her life. It was less than a year ago. It still pained her. Her friends still hurt her the ways they did before. Ron still... "Granger, if I were you, I wouldn't go prancing around pretending you're so perfect all the damn time! After reading that, you obviously have quite a few weaknesses. One for example, that prat Weasley. Even for your best friend he was a real-" "Don't you dare talk about Ron like that!" She screamed at him, angrily. All of the paintings on the walls were awake by now, and arguing over how they should settle this, or leaving so they could find a quiet place to sleep. She honestly didn't know why they were arguing over Ron was or was not a prat. Honestly, she knew what he was. He had changed so much.. or had he? They had always gotten into arguments, but they always reconciled within a week. And this had been almost a year ago... "Oh you know you don't care much for that prat anymore, Granger." He chortled. "After what he did to you." Hermione filled with rage. "Malfoy. I don't have time for this." "Then why are you still here? If you're waiting on my opinion on what Ron should have done instead of-" Hermione groaned loudly. "Oh, honestly! Do you think you have to know everything about someone? Do you have to let everyone know what you think? Do you have to push something until it makes someone feel like they're going to die? You have no clue what Ron did to me, Malfoy. So just sod off to your little Parkinson and leave me alone!" She screamed and ran up her stairwell. Malfoy sat on the couch in shock. Wow, he had never figured Granger could be so touchy! Well, she would get hers one day.  
Suddenly, something sparked in the back of his mind. If she were friends again with Weasley and Potter, then she probably wouldn't be so uptight... But he didn't necessarily want that? But did he enjoy having such a hostile and tense living situation. Of course not. Bloody hell, how could she live with all of that pent up anger? Or how could he? He was going to get to Granger, and damn anything that would try and stop him. 


	4. Chapter Three

Turn the Clock Around  
D/Hr future fic.  
Eh. Screw this. I don't own them. I only own the plot and my witty comments. Like this one.. Err. This sucks. The story will also be @ this address: once it's finalized. Sorry for the fact that I can't get FF.Net to cooperate w/enhancements (bloody italics  
and such)-- Sarah  
  
Chapter Three... Spreading of Rumours & Friendships Stay Shattered  
With a facade of contemptment, Hermione strolled down the hallway to her first class, Advanced Herbology. Not her first choice of classes she enjoyed, but it was pretty much up there. With all of her classes, Hermione didn't know where one started and the other began. It was like a never ending cycle. Honestly? She couldn't give anyone a straight answer of what she wanted to be. She knew that Ron and Harry only signed up for Advanced Potions for their work as Aurors. Which was, of course, the careers that they had chosen, Ron had chosen it second best to professional quidditch with the Chuddley Cannons. That was his only hope in succeeding. She had once thought that Harry's grades were lousy. Now that she knew Ron, he had no chance. She smirked at the thought and took a seat.  
Neville's hands shook nervously as he saw Hermione rounding the corner with a smile. A twisted sort of smile that he knew she only wore when she was seeking revenge. He only knew of two people that she despised enough to even think of hurting. Malfoy and Weasley. Neville hadn't been on speaking terms with Ron since Hermione's break up with him. After Ron had hurt her so badly, he decided to side with Hermione. They were the better friends, after all.  
"Morning, Neville." Hermione sat down next to him. "What's the matter? Don't be nervous. You know this is your best class." She lightly rubbed his back with her hand. Contemplating what was wrong with him. Maybe something to do with his parents? "You might want to talk to Ron today." Hermione arched a brow and shifted in surprise. "Why? What'd he do? What'd he say? What does he want?" She asked, her mind racing. "It's not what he said. Technically-" He stopped and looked around the room. There was scarcely anyone who came to class as early as they did. "It was what you said, only through.." He choked on the name. "Malfoy. I overheard Malfoy saying something about telling Ron about.. I don't know what it was he said. I know it involved you, 'Mione." He sputtered. Hermione's eyes narrowed. She suddenly stood up as soon as Malfoy came prancing in the room. "You think you're clever, don't you, Malfoy?" "Good morning to you too, Granger." He rolled his eyes. He knew he was getting under her skin. He could feel the tension growing. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved to argue with her. "What did you tell Ron?" Hermione's blood rushed through her veins, causing her face to redden. "Nothing." He replied shortly. "Heartless prat." She murmured. He arched an eyebrow. "You don't know anything about me, mudblood." He returned, sharply. He sounded offended. She was taken aback. She knew it took a lot to get under his skin. She gave him a fake smile. "That's what you think. You're a lot easier to read than you think." He gave her a confused look and Hermione walked back over to Neville. "He didn't say anything to Ron..." She smirked. "Are you sure?" Neville asked. "I think he was being serious, Hermione." "Don't worry Neville. I'll work it out. Besides, Malfoy and I should atleast be getting along in a civil manner. Considering we've been working side by side as prefects for two years now? I think I shall have a talk with him today." Hermione smirked once more and Sprout entered the classroom.  
"'Aye, 'Mione." A voice shouted from the edge of the Entrance Hall. Hermione slowed her pace a bit. She turned around to face Seamus. He heaved a heavy breath. "You walk too fast." She forced a laugh. "What's the matter Seamus?" She questioned. "I 'eard Ron saying something about you today, I thought you might want to 'ear it from me first." Hermione's teeth ground together. If it wasn't Malfoy... it was always somebody else. "Right, let's hear it then." Seamus studied her face first. She was furious. He hadn't even told her what Ron had said yet. She was going to murder the boy before the end of their sixth year, he knew it. He and Harry both joked about it constantly. But Harry was worrying more for Ron than Hermione. He had taken Ron's side through this whole ordeal. God knows why. He took another deep breath. "'Ere goes nothin'... Ron was talking about how 'ou though' you were holier than thou, you know? And he said that 'ou would come crawlin' back to 'im any time he snapped his fingers. He was also saying some pretty nasty stuff about you and goin' on about how 'ou liked Malfoy." He cringed. "He said you'd turned into a Slytherin or somethin' of that sort. That 'ou 'ad changed for the worst." Hermione's heart fell. She knew it would be bad. But Ron had referred to her as a Slytherin? Those words stung more than anything Malfoy had ever said to her. Using House names as curse words was about the worst thing you could do to a person. And all of this was coming from the one man she had thought she had fallen for. She had loved since first year. It hurt like hell. "Thanks Seamus. For a moment, I thought it would be something bad or even true." Seamus gave her an incredolous look. She had changed.  
Hermione slowly made her way back to her common room and plopped herself onto the couch and waited for Malfoy's return. Which happened to be less than ten minutes later. "Welcome back." She smirked. Oh gods. What does she want now? Draco thought to himself, with loads of self-pity. He didn't need to taunt her now. Not after such a long day. Even though he enjoyed getting into rows with her, he knew that too much of a good thing was never good. "I was thinking and, I know you want to be a Head next year.. right?" He nodded his head slowly, lowering his bag to the ground, and kicked it toward his portrait door so he could pick it up later. "And, of course, I want to be Head Girl. So.. I was thinking. We will never get to be the Heads if we aren't civil to eachother. And no, I don't mean regarding each other on a first name basis or even liking each other. I mean, just enough that you won't go around spreading rumours about me or so that I won't go off and hex you when I get angry. Just civil things." Draco eyed her suspiciously. "Why?" He questioned. "Because we both want to be Heads, and besides, don't you get a bit tired of biting each other's heads off every waking hour of the day? Day in and out." Draco had to admit she had a point there. A good one. "I guess. But it will prove to be difficult, mark my words mu-" "And no calling me mudblood." "Then no calling me Ferret Face, Ferret boy.. Ferret ANYTHING!" He shouted. She had known she struck a nerve everytime she called him that. "Fine." She nodded. "And, oh, by the way-" "No, I'm not giving you back your diary quite yet." "Fine with me." Hermione smirked. "Because I was just wondering if you wanted to borrow my new one. Just for updates." He gave her a questioning look. He knew she had to be kidding. Hermione laughed. "You honestly should see your face, Malfoy." He laughed a little too. "Heh. Oh, I get it... you were joking.." "My gods, Malfoy, do you not even have a sense of humour at all? Was your house really that stuffy?" She questions. His eyes were shooting daggers. "No offense meant, of course. Honestly, did you ever joke around with your parents or anything of the sort?" He shrugged. "I got my laughs different ways when I was younger. None of which would interest you. And if you don't mind, I think you are sitting on my blanket, which I will be taking with me." Hermione almost laughed at the last part of his statements, but the way he had said them, morbid almost. Deciding against it, she stood up and handed him his blanket. She contemplated the first half of what he had said. What could a Malfoy do for a laugh? Torture someone? Kill someone? She could have sworn she heard a murmur of 'thank you' through her musings, but wasn't quite sure if it was just her imagination.  
The next morning, Hermione found herself asleep in her bedroom, she rolled over and groaned. She had hit her head against something hard. She peeled her eyes opened. It was a book. Hermione blinked once or twice to clear her vision. Her diary. She smiled. Maybe Malfoy wasn't half bad after all.  
She opened her diary and a piece of parchment fell out. 'I decided that your diary was, in fact, not worth wasting my precious time pouring myself over and reading. Even though, I did find it quite interesting. You may or may not believe this, but contrary to popular belief... Draco Malfoy does have a heart.' Hermione's smile faded a bit. Why had he given it back? Of course the note had said that he had a heart, but sometimes, words weren't good enough for Hermione. She normally trusted the written word in a book with her heart and soul, but this was definitley a different sort of written word. She didn't trust that Malfoy further than she could throw him, and at the moment, she knew it wasn't going to be that far.  
Hermione sat on her bed and contemplated this note, until she heard a yell from downstairs. "GRANGER! GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Hermione ticked off a smile on her lips and rushed to get ready. Today was going to be someday. 


	5. Chapter Four

Turn the Clock Around  
D/Hr future fic.  
Eh. Screw this. I don't own them. I only own the plot and my witty comments. Like this one.. Err. This sucks. The story will also be @ this address: once it's finalized. Sorry for the fact that I can't get FF.Net to cooperate w/enhancements (bloody italics  
and such)-- Sarah  
  
Chapter Four... Confusing, Depressing & Quirky Revelations  
That weekend, the Prefects' party had arrived. It was casual, so Hermione wore her best robes and made a point to fix her hair. She knew she didn't have anyone to impress, but it was fun to dress up once in a while for any girl, even a Granger.  
Hermione's hair was pulled into a sleek pony-tail. Of course, she was going without make-up. She didn't believe in it. It was just a cover up for those who were too shallow to accept who naturally were. Clad in her plaid skirt and white button-up shirt underneath, only her red mary-janes were peeking out from underneath her robes black robes. She didn't look quite dazzling, but this was her idea of dressing up. When it took longer than five minutes to get ready for something, that was a special occasion for Hermione.  
Although she knew that she would only be seeing five other people there, she felt butterflies of nervousness flittering in her stomach. Her shoes clunked a little as they hit the hardwood floor, she had been sitting on her bed, waiting for the time for the party to begin. She was going to be prompt, although she trusted Malfoy, Hannah and Cho would be "fashionably late", as they were for just about anything.  
Hermione walked into the Prefect's Hall at the exact time they had requested. She looked around and, as she had guessed, only Terry and Alexander were there. Hermione, feeling a bit awkward seeing the other guys not wearing their robes, in the casual, muggle-like dress, shrugged off her robe and the guys smirked. She rolled her eyes and walked up to them. "Never guessed Hermione would strip for us, would ya Alex?" Terry nudged the older boy with a grin. Hermione playfully smacked his arm. "Ow, 'Mione, that hurt!" He gripped his arm in mock pain. "That was something, 'Mione. A bit stiff though." She groaned. "Oh sod off, you two." They laughed and turned around as Cho and Hannah arrived, about ten minutes late.  
It was twenty minutes later when Malfoy strolled in the hall, with his arrogant stride and egotistical smirk. Hermione's body tensed when she saw him. Honestly, she had never seen him in anything other than Slytherin robes. He didn't look half bad in muggle clothing. She could have cursed herself for these thoughts, had they not been interrupted by his greeting to everyone. "G'Evening. I guess." And that was it. He took to the table that was laid out with food.  
Cho walked up to Hermione and smiled. "Hey Hermione. May I ask you something." Hermione nodded in response. "Alone?" Cho added as she saw Hannah leaning in to hear what Cho had to say. Hermione agreed, wearily. Oh, I hope she's not going to ramble about Harry again, she thought with self- pity. She hated it when Cho did that to her. "What's up?" Hermione asked as Cho drug her all the way across the Prefects Hall, and still was fidgeting to make sure no one could hear them. "No one's got any extendable ears, Cho. Just tell me." Hermione teased as Cho gave her a reluctant smile. "Alex." Cho said in one short sigh. "...Alex...?" Hermione tried to get Cho to explain further or atleast, well, say something. "Alex... asked me to..." "He asked you to what?" Hermione asked, concerned. "Marry him!" Hermione's mouth could have possibly drug the floor had it not been Hannah's interruption of the two. "Oh, Cho! That's wonderful!" Cho glared at Hannah. "Thank you." She groaned and swiftly left the two sixth years behind. What was it that she had wanted to say..? Hermione pondered lightly. She didn't seem all too thrilled to have Hannah Abbot knowing. She soon shrugged it off and went back to enjoying the party.  
Atleast, she was. Malfoy pranced up to her and folded his arms across his chest, standing silently, studying her face. "Thanks." She murmured, expecting him to jump on her about how he had done her a favour by returning the diary and not making copies of it for every student at Hogwarts to read. Or had he? She shrugged that aside, also and awaited his reply. Malfoy's hand reached out and brushed away a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear. He smirked once more and turned away.  
Hermione stiffened as his hand had brushed her face. Did he know what he had just done to her? Did she know? Her stomach was fluttering. Why? She came up with a perfectly logical explaination for this all quickly, to explain her feelings, I am so repulsed by Malfoy that he almost started my upchuck reflex. It sounded almost good enough for her.  
  
When Hermione found herself walking back into her common room, it was almost twelve thirty at night. The party had been boring. And long. Hermione threw herself onto her bed and closed her eyes. Slowly drifting off to sleep.  
The next morning, Hermione woke up with a shriek. She felt something crawling on her face. She knew Hogwarts had spiders. Hairy spiders for that matter, but... this was no spider. And even if it was, it was some species neither known to muggle or wizard. "What is it, Granger?" She heard Malfoy shout from the common room. How come he was always there when something happened to her? Was it just sheer dumb luck?  
She gained her composure and blushed a bit as she went downstairs. It had just been Ginny's owl, which she had found lying on the floor, out cold from where she had hit it so hard. Poor bird. Reading the letter, her mouth dropped. Ron... Lavendar... Hermione had shrieked once more, and started shaking, before Malfoy demanded to hear what had happened. "Sorry, Malfoy. I just... wow." She murmured under her breath. A blush creeped up her neck once more when she realized, she was still clad in her pajamas. Malfoy put on a devilish smirk. Oh gods, help me now. "Granger, what's the matter?" He asked, with his smirk fading. "Oh, I can't tell you." Hermione replied, a bit withdrawaled. "Even though you could probably guess if you completely read my diary." He smirked again. "Honestly, I did. But I can only come up with a few meek ideas. Please, indulge me." He sat down. "If I must." She simply stated. "You must." Malfoy replied with a laugh. Hermione had never heard him laugh before. Not a real laugh for that matter. Just cold, empty chuckles. "Fine." Hermione tried to play it out as if she didn't really want to tell him. But she was eager to talk to him, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because he wouldn't be able to think any worse of her for anything she said, since he hated her already. Maybe it was because he knew so much about her that not even her best of friends knew. Hermione didn't know. "I just got a letter from Ginny-" "Weasley?" He questioned. Hermione nodded, what other Ginny was there? "And she said that Ron and Lavander are engaged." "But we're only in sixth year." Draco said plainly. "Who in the right mind would do that?" "This is Ron we're talking about." Hermione replied flatly. They both grinned. It was about time Draco had another person to diss Ron with. Granger seemed to be the perfect one. "Anyway, I know why they're doing this-" "Ron just wants to get laid." Malfoy chuckled to himself. "Probably already has." Malfoy's mouth dropped to the floor. Saint Granger was saying this, about two of her best friends? Shocking! Nothing in the diary chalked up the this. It slowly dawned on Hermione. The situation, that is. She was actually acting civil with Malfoy. Malfoy, of all people. The wonders never cease. She found herself praying that this wonder in particular wouldn't end anytime soon. "Granger, these wonders never cease to amaze me. You actually do seem to have a bit of a witty tounge there." "Actually, I do." Hermione smiled. "But you have to catch me on a good day." He smirked. "Obviously." Her mouth dropped and she pushed him playfully. Oh my. Hermione thought to herself. What am I doing? Flirting with Malfoy? She prepared herself for a crack from Malfoy, mudblood or something. But it didn't come.  
That night, Hermione found herself falling asleep with images of a certain stormy, grey eyed Slytherin and not being the slightest bit guilty for it. A smile was glued to her face until the next morning when she remembered she would have to see Ron and Lavendar at breakfast. Her heart fell to her stomach and she felt her upchuck reflex starting to work on her.  
  
A/N: Ficlet to this chapter is available @ charliegirl.net/clock! go to additional material and you can read it there! =) 


	6. Chapter Five

Turn the Clock Around  
D/Hr future fic.  
Eh. Screw this. I don't own them. I only own the plot and my witty comments. Like this one.. Err. This sucks. The story will also be @ this address: once it's finalized. Sorry for the fact that I can't get FF.Net to cooperate w/enhancements (bloody italics  
and such)-- Sarah  
  
Chapter Five... Truth, Lies and the Grey Inbetweens  
At around noon, a week later, Hermione lounged on the couch in her common room, reading Magick Charms from the Medieval Ages, which proved to be about Merlin and some of his discoveries, and was quite interesting. She was on the very last page when Malfoy came blundering in the room with a humongous package in his arms. Hermione groaned loudly. "Must you be so loud?" Malfoy rolled his eyes and didn't respond at that moment, instead, he simply went up to his sleeping quarters and stayed in there for another two hours. Occasionally loud thumps and a few cracks and whomps came from his room, making portraits shake on the walls. Hermione finally decided she would ask him what in Merlin's beard was going on up there.  
"MALFOY!" Hermione pounded on his door until he finally opened up. He groaned and asked her what it was that she wanted. He leaned on the door so she couldn't see inside. Hermione found herself bouncing up and down trying to look over his shoulder.  
"What are you doing, Granger?" He laughed. "What are you doing, Malfoy?" She questioned, not noticing his question. He rolled his eyes. "What's it to you, Granger?" He retorted. "Quite a bit, if I might say so." He gave her a quizical look. "I've been on the last page of this book-" Hermione held up her copy of Magick Charms from the Medieval Ages so that he could see, "for the last two hours, and if you don't mind me asking-WHY are you making such noise up here?" He smirked. "Now, listen, Granger, it's not my fault if you can't read big words, but it's also not my fault that you can't keep your nose out of other people's business. Now if you don't mind, I really must get back to-" Hermione pushed him out of the way and entered the room. He arched a surprised brow, she was quite the strong willed one. "Fine. If you really must know." Malfoy stalked over to where Hermione was standing, in mild shock, and started to explain the sight that she saw infront of her.  
After a briefing of what had caused such a commotion, Hermione felt a bit dizzy. She hadn't seen anything like this since... fourth year. It was... something she had never expected from anyone, save Hagrid, especially a Malfoy. Then again. He did strike her as a bit of a daring kind of guy. At times. Others he was as cowardly as... well, she couldn't even compare him to something having to do with muggles, as the Cowardly Lion, because... it didn't quite chalk up to him.  
Hermione's eyes drifted around the room. She had never been in any of the Slytherin's living quarter's before. Common Room, Prefect or even the occasional Head. Her whole Hogwarts existance was designated to hallways and Gryffindor Commons, dormitories and colours. She would never admit this to anyone but herself, she had always prefered the Slytherin colours.  
"Are you listening, Granger?" Malfoy quirked up one eyebrow as he continued to explain something about why he had it, when he had gotten it and what he was going to do with it. She had thought he was done. Oh well. "What? Oh..." She felt her face fall a bit. "Sorry." Malfoy laughed a bit. "As I was saying..." He fell back into his explanation for having the... dragon in his room... It was only temporary. His father had shipped it to him for safe-keeping while the Ministry inspected their house. He also had a few other packages that had been shipped in the same box, surprisingly not scorched nor scratched by the dragon, that were full of miscellaneous Dark Arts items that were of less, but not by far less, interest to Hermione. "Why did you tell on Hagrid?" Hermione quickly interjected. He looked at her, stunned. "What?" It took him a moment to comprehend what she had just asked him. "Why did you tell on Hagrid for having Norbert when you have dragons of your own?" "I..er.." Malfoy stammered. It was the second time in the last two weeks that he had been so... far from being presentable. Malfoys never stammered, nor did they look unpresentable. Hermione would have pondered more on it but Malfoy interrupted her with words of more than one syllable, with less stammering. "I was a child. I couldn't help but steal the chance to get the Dream Team into trouble... We all know that I was a bit, er, jealous of you all. Your friendship, that is. And.. Norbert, is it?, was my way to atleast get you all to notice me. After all, I had wanted to befriend you at the beginning." "Before you found out that I wasn't of noble wizarding blood?" Hermione questioned. "Before you found out that Ron was a Weasley, because his father was so interested in all things muggle? Before you-" "Fine, Granger, don't let me explain." "FINE!" Hermione shouted. Her outburst shocked them both. A few moments of silence. Hermione broke it, with a few simple words of regret. "Sorry, Malfoy, we both know that I've been a bit... well... tense lately. And, having a dragon flying around the room and rubbing up against my leg isn't the best thing in the world to stop it, now is it?" Malfoy chuckled a bit. "And besides, don't you find it a bit unfair that you judge people by their blood, not by their hearts?" Malfoy gave her a confused look. "I'm talking to you, right here and right now, aren't I? It doesn't matter about the blood Hermione. It never did."  
Hermione gulped on air. What had he meant by that? She had just left his room, a Slytherin's bedroom-a Malfoy's bedroom! A forbidden room.. for all muggle borns, for all half bloods, for all that weren't of "noble" birth. She had just had a civil conversation with him, and not for the first time in the last month either. Were things changing? What had he meant by saying that blood had never mattered? Hadn't he been prejudiced and jaded against her their whole Hogwarts career? Of course! How could he even dare to say that to her. Yet... she didn't quite understand him.  
She knew, somehow, that she would never fully understand him at any extent. She was fine with that. At the moment.  
Hermione decided to go and sit in her room as she read the last page of her book. Finally, as she closed it, she sighed. She had done all of that, just to read the last page of a book. Merlin, was she pathetic. 


	7. Chapter Six

Turn the Clock Around  
D/Hr future fic.  
Eh. Screw this. I don't own them. I only own the plot and my witty comments. Like this one.. Err. This sucks. The story will also be @ this address: once it's finalized. Sorry for the fact that I can't get FF.Net to cooperate w/enhancements (bloody italics  
and such)-- Sarah  
  
Chapter Six... In Which Snape Dissapears and There Are Unanswered Questions of Merit  
Hermione quickly took a seat in Professor Snape's class room, approximately ten seconds before his billowing robes entered the room. He smirked. No, he smiled. Hermione's mouth dropped. Ron almost guffawed. He choked. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Snape questioned, lightly. Hermione's back tensened. She had forgotten that Ron was in this class. "Errm.." There was a stammer from the door way. Young Colin Creevey stood there, with a piece of parchment in hand. "Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore want you in the office, Professor Snape." You could barely make out his words, for every other syllable was delayed by another stammer or stutter. Hermione smirked. And that was the only thing keeping Harry from Ginny. A muggle born who could barely talk straight... to anyone, who lugged around a camera constantly and had once worshipped Harry as much as Ginny had. Had.  
It was a sad day when Harry and Ginny had broken up. They had dated for two years, in secret. Ron didn't know about it until Harry came into the dormitory in fifth year, kicking and screaming and cursing 'that-bloody- Colin-Creevey' saying that 'He-shall-die-a-slow-painful-death-along-with- bloody-Voldemort'. Unluckily for Creevey, he had heard his name and entered the room. Needless to say, Colin didn't worship Harry anymore.  
Ginny had liked Colin since her first year, but had always liked Harry more. When Harry's hormones kicked in, Ginny kept him around for a little longer, but dumped him when he tried to push her too far. Hermione had to admit, Ginny had her brains about her. Though she may be a bit boy crazy and star struck at times, she knew what she wanted in life, and there was no doubt that she would get it.  
Hermione hadn't noticed when Snape left the classroom. Without assigning anything. When she blinked, he was gone, and she turned around. Confused. "Malfoy." She leaned over and whispered. He didn't hear her. "Psst. Malfoy!" She 'whispered' louder. He smirked a bit, but still didn't respond. "PSST!-Bloody-Malfoy!" His head cocked up a bit. "Granger, watch your language." He replied with a straight face. Oh he was going to get it. Hermione almost flew into him, but Harry got to them first. "Hermione! What do you want to do with Malfoy?" He questioned in surprise then added, "That slimy git that he is." "Like you would care." Hermione snorted. "It's not like you guys ever communicate with me anymore. Anyway, I was simply trying to ask if Snape assigned us anything." "Too busy daydreaming, Granger?" What had crawled up his arse and died? "Hardly." Hermione retorted, sort of. "I was thinking." "Of?" "What would a Malfoy want to know about what a mudblood was thinking?" "It's not about the blood." He smirked once more. She rolled her eyes. "What did Snape assign?" "Nothing." Ron interjected. He hated not being a part of this conversation, or whatever it was. Harry always got away with interrupting people, but no, a Weasley has no place with the hero's coversations. Ron was feeling a bit jealous and rowdy today. "Oh, really? Why couldn't you have just said something Malfoy?" She turned to him and quirked an eyebrow. He smirked, again, and shrugged. "Didn't want to. Didn't have to. Didn't." "Now, Malfoy, you don't want the headmaster to hear about your secret, do you?" Malfoy's eyes grew wide. "Granger, that's not funny!" "What secret?" Harry and Ron quipped at the same time, then turned to eachother. "What do you know that we don't know?" "An awful lot, I would suppose." Draco replied for her. Hermione smiled. Wouldn't they like to know? "You wouldn't tell Dumbledore, would you?" "You obviously don't know Hermione, now do you?" Ron guffawed, Harry joined him. Hermione's smile slowly faded. Hermione simply slapped them both, not too hard, but definitley not too lightly either. The other students simply watched them with mild interest. It was just another quarrel between the four. It wasn't a dream team anymore, far from it. Hardly anyone was much of a fan of Harry anymore. They had expected him to have killed him every year. Every year he had let Voldemort had slipped away, barely harmed.  
They had lost faith in the Dream Team's abilities. Not that they had ever thought that Ron had any. Except an amazing ability to get into trouble and out rather quickly. He did have the Weasley charm... but everyone knew, the Malfoy charm was better.  
Snape had been gone the whole class period. The entire class period the students had quipped and fought and Hermione had to stop at least two fights before they had started. Not that she wouldn't have enjoyed seeing Malfoy beating Ron into the ground. She just didn't want to get them into trouble. After all, Malfoy and herself were prefects. The only people anyone expected to be Head Boy and Girl.  
Halfway through the class period, Hermione moved away from Harry and Ron and sat beside Malfoy, just to make a point. Malfoy wore a look of surprise. "Just play along, alright?" He gave her a wary look. "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you or anything. You don't even have to touch me, Malfoy. Just act civil." He nodded. His opinion of Granger had changed dramatically in recent weeks. She wasn't as bad as she had seemed. He had obviously not given her a chance to begin with, and regretted it. "Malfoy, I have a question. You're most likely going to get very angry with me for this..." "Go ahead, it doesn't take much to get me angry." She nodded in agreement, with a laugh. "Why do Slytherins and.. Death Eaters hate muggle borns so much if their leader is one?" The whole class room suddenly became silent. You could have heard a pin drop. Malfoy swallowed, nervously. "I... I'll explain later, Granger." Hermione nodded in compliance, but didn't quite understand why he didn't want to explain now. She would make sure that he would explain later. It was the only thing that she had never been able to come up with a logical answer for. Well, she had theories, but she had to know from someone who knew from first hand experience, a future Death Eater himself. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Turn the Clock Around  
D/Hr future fic.  
Eh. Screw this. I don't own them. I only own the plot and my witty comments. Like this one.. Err. This sucks. The story will also be @ this address: once it's finalized. Sorry for the fact that I can't get FF.Net to cooperate w/enhancements (bloody italics  
and such)-- Sarah  
  
Chapter Seven... Of Blood, Quirks & Homework  
Hermione anxiously waited for Malfoy to arrive in their common room when there was a loud noise outside of the door, followed by shouts and a yelp of pain. Oh gods, What's going on? Hermione quickly stood up and exited the room. At her feet she found Malfoy, crunched up in a ball and a swish of black robes turn down the hallway. "Never speak of this, Granger." He murmured and attempted to stand up. Malfoy whimpered. "Here, let me help you." He gave her an annoyed glance. "I can do it on my own, thanks." "No you can't. Your arm is broken. Malfoy, just let me help you inside and we can easily fix it, we don't even have to visit Mada-" "Fine." He snapped. Hermione ignored his attitude. She couldn't be bothered by his moodiness right now. He was really hurt. As she helped him up and steadied him, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Why was she helping him? Why did she care?  
"Granger, are you going to help or shall I do it myself? Which won't go too well, because I am not using my left hand to do magic. You know the consequences of that." Of course Hermione knew that the wizarding world abided by the rules of old. Roman laws and such. They had carried on the left-is-sinister myth also. There was no left-handed wizards to be known of. Not that they were prejudiced or anything... "Right." Hermione nodded and quickly went to work. As she murmured the spell to heal his broken arm, Malfoy started talking, explaining himself. Once again, Hermione was confused as to why. "Granger, do you still want to know about the Dark Lord's stance on muggle borns or shall I not explain?" Muggle borns? When did Malfoy get so formal? They both knew that she was a mudblood and that was the final word from any Slytherin. But then again, he had said that blood didn't matter. "Of course." She nodded and he groaned as his bone popped and quickly healed. It was still dreadfully sore.  
"Okay. Don't ask questions until I'm done, okay? This may be a bit.. complicated." Hermione shot him a look that dared him to say that she wouldn't understand because she wasn't of pure, noble blood. He didn't. "Okay. As we all know, the Dark Lord doesn't believe that muggle borns and half bloods should be wizards and that they are a disgrace to the wizarding world..." He paused as Hermione nodded, making sure not to speak or ask questions. She didn't want him to stop explaining just because of her curiousity got the better of her. "And we both know that he is not of pure blood himself. That doesn't matter though." Hermione arched an eyebrow. "It wasn't about the blood, for his rise to power that is. He is the heir of Slytherin through and through. He is the most cold blooded wizard to have crossed this earth in known history. He hasn't quite explained his reasons for disliking wizards and witches that weren't of pure blood, but father says it might be because of his father. His family was twisted and cold." Malfoy paused once more, but only because he was thinking of a way to explain this. "I guess it's not quite about that though... Honestly, even I don't know why. I understand now why wizards have married muggles though, it's quite odd to me that there are muggle borns though... how they've come to be wizards or witches completely amazes me..." He trailed off, and Hermione assumed there was more to what he was saying, but wasn't quite sure what to make or to add to it.  
Not too long after Malfoy had 'explained' to Hermione, or rather simply confused her further, the subject of muggle borns and pure bloods, she found herself in her room, reading. "I need friends." She found herself whispering under her breath. It startled her a little when there was a reply. "Master Potter misses you greatly, Miss Granger." Hermione smiled to herself, and searched the room for her favourite-not that she played that game-house elf. "Hello, Dobby." "Hello, Miss Granger. Is there anything that I can do to be of service you?" "No thanks, Dobby. Why are you here?" She asked, confused. "Oh, the other house elfs complained that they didn't want to clean your rooms anymore. No offense meant, Miss Granger. What Dobby means is... they're scared of Master Malfoy." Hermione smirked. "And you're not?" "Oh, of course I am, Miss Granger, absolutely petrified. Especially with that thing in his room! It is an absolutely horrid creature, that is!" It took Hermione a moment to understand what he had meant. The dragon. She had meant to ask him about it again today. "Don't be afraid of him, Dobby. I don't think he truly means harm." Dobby shook a bit. "If I may disagree, he does mean harm. You forget, Miss Granger, that I used to serve his family." "Oh, but he's changed!" Hermione let out a sigh. She was defending Malfoy. To a house elf. She was disagreeing with a house elf. About a Malfoy. Gods, what was her problem? "Maybe." Dobby replied simply. "But sometimes it's the other people who change to suit someone else, so they don't realize what a horrible creature they truly are." Hermione laughed. "Oh, Dobby. It isn't I who has changed. I've simply.... grown. It's my friends who have changed. Not me." "Right, Miss Granger." With that, he moved into the bathroom and started cleaning. Maybe he's right...  
Hermione drug her knap sack down the stairs, literally, into the common room. She needed a change of setting. She had been studying, reading and doing homework in her room for the last three hours. She only had her Arithmancy homework left. That would be easy.  
Hermione had once asked Harry which he thought would be easier, arithmancy or divination, and he had replied simply that he thought both were false. Hermione begged to differ. In some ways she believed there were true seers and she knew from experience that Arithmancy hit the nail on the head. Sometimes a bit too close for comfort.  
After she had completed her essay for Arithmancy, she smirked. Hermione hadn't listened to any of her muggle CDs in an awfully long time. She wondered how Malfoy would like them. She hurried up into her room and grabbed a few of her CDs. Bringing them downstairs, Hermione randomly chose one. Evanescense. She skimmed through the song selection after enchanting the CD to play. It spun in the air and Hermione's favourite song started to rise in the air, out of nowhere. "Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence.. Just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be..have you no shame, don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled.." Hermione lounged in a chair, singing along.. or atleast attempting. It didn't take much to tell that Hermione wasn't the best of singers, so she kept her voice lowered and quiet. Her plan did not falter, Malfoy scurried down from his bedroom and smirked. "Evanescense. Nice choice of music." Hermione's eyes widened. "But they're muggles." She simply stated. "Does it truly matter if they're muggles or not? The lyrics are genius and the band is amazing. Besides, I beg to differ. Amy Lee is quite the witch." Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Really? I've always thought she might be an advanced Squib or something of that sort... but a witch? Honestly?" "Honestly." He smirked. Hermione had never thought a Malfoy would be interested in any of her music. Though he did seem to be a bit of a rock fan, she had taken notice of that.  
Draco bit the inside of his cheek as Hermione rambled on about bands that he had never heard of from the muggle world. He grew a little nervous. What would his father think of this? A pure blood should never associate with a mudblood, especially when it's a Malfoy and a Granger. Damn his father for bring him to this cursed reality that he could never even consider himself friends with Hermione. Never. And it was all because of blood and a Dark Lord that wouldn't seem to die. Damn Voldemort. It was all his bloody fault anyway.  
  
A/N: Ficlet to this chapter is available to read at 


	9. Chapter Eight

Turn the Clock Around  
D/Hr future fic.  
Eh. Screw this. I don't own them. I only own the plot and my witty comments. Like this one.. Err. This sucks. The story will also be @ this address: once it's finalized. Sorry for the fact that I can't get FF.Net to cooperate w/enhancements (bloody italics  
and such)-- Sarah  
  
Chapter Eight... Some People Just Don't Seem To Get It  
"Minerva, Dumbledore." Snape nodded his head as he entered the headmaster's office sheepishly. McGonagall eyed him suspiciously. "Young Creevey has told me that you wish to speak to me." It was McGonagall that broke the cruel silence that followed, with six simple words. "I'm sorry Severus, I don't love you." Snape's face fell and he sputtered. Never trust a Gryffindor. He thought. He had thought that he loved her. They had been courting each other off and on in private for ages now. Though McGonagall was a little older, Snape loved her all the same. "I understand, Minerva." He replied and stood in the room a little longer. The tension could have broken a knife in half had it attempted to slice it. "Oh. Very well then. Goodbye."  
On his way from Dumbledore's office, he contemplated several things that came to his mind. Why? Was she in love with Dumbledore? That wouldn't make any sense though, How could she love Dumbledore? He's ages older than the both of us... But age never mattered to Minerva. Neither did our old house rivalries. Or did it? Maybe a Gryffindor could never love a Slytherin? Oh, but I loved her... His thoughts were broken when he ran into a student that raced through a passage way that Snape very well knew that it wasn't supposed to have been in. The Prefects' Hall.  
He decided he would let it slide. He would have to question young Zabini later in Potions tomorrow.  
Hermione found herself laughing between Malfoy and Neville in Herbology. Malfoy was pointing out a hilarious misprint in their textbooks. Neville chortled with laughter as he read through it several times.  
Even Neville was able to get along with Malfoy. There had to be something that had changed about him.  
But then again... Neville was a pureblood. But his parents were driven insane when trying to defeat the Dark Lord. Hermione frowned at the thought of Neville's parents. Neville and Harry both hadn't had parents their whole lives. She vaguely remembered something Harry had told her last year about Voldemort having to chose his enemy.. how he had chosen Harry over Neville. Neville had a bit of luck there. She couldn't even imagine seeing Neville trying to defeat Voldemort. "Hermione?" Neville nudged her as he noticed she was staring into space. "Hermione?" He nudged her again and she looked around, confused. "Oh! Sorry, Neville." She said, with more regret than she had meant to portray. "You were doing it again." He murmured. "Doing what, Neville?" Hermione asked, knowing very well what he had meant. "Thinking about them." To anyone outside of this conversation, they probably would have assumed that Neville had been talking about Harry and Ron instead of Neville's parents. Hermione tended to pity Neville for his, well, lack of parents. Even though she could sort of relate. Since her parents were both dentists, they were often away working or at conventions or.. something. Not that they were never there, but when she didn't have friends or parents, that's when she had taken up literature as her best friends. And that was one thing that would never leave her side. "Oh, I'm sorry Neville. I honestly.." Her words left her as Ron and Lavendar walked past the green house, obviously skipping class. Lavendar giggling as Ron whispered into her ear. Hermione smiled at them. "I hope they rot in hell together." Neville's mouth dropped. Malfoy guffawed. "Saint Granger, did you just say what I think you said?" Hermione took notice that she had said this out loud. "OH!" She quickly covered her mouth and began to fall into a helpless fit of giggles. By the time that she had time to regain her composure, the teacher entered and quickly put them to work.  
"Now, I would like you to get into groups of three." Professor Sprout started. "And, I'm sorry, since this is for a large part of your grade, I am going to put you into groups. For those who are lacking in some areas, there will be people who are stronger in those that will be able to help you." Hermione let out a loud groan. She knew she would have to work with Hannah Abbot. She absolutely despised that girl. "Now, I would like for Miss Abbot, Mister Longbottom and Mister Cleary to work together." She motioned toward a table at the end of the green house. "Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger and Miss Brown will be working together." Hermione laughed. "What is that, Miss Granger?" "Lavendar isn't coming to class today, Miss Sprout. She's skipping with her boyfriend." She replied as she put on a straight face. Malfoy smirked. He wasn't sure if even he would have pointed that out. "Oh dear, well, I'll have to check on that. Meanwhile, you two can work together with Miss Pinkett." Hermione nodded in compliance. "Okay, now, where was I? Oh yes.. Mister Finch-Fletchley will be working with.." Hermione turned to Malfoy and Cordelia Pinkett walked up to the two. She looked a little nervous. She had never seen a Gryffindor and a Slytherin get along so well...  
Cordelia was a normal girl. Shoulder length chesnut brown hair, large brown eyes and a slight tan. She was popular with the other Ravenclaws... but not well known to the other houses. Rumour had it, she was quite the character if you got on her good side. She was also very smart, even for Ravenclaw. But we all have our downsides...  
"Morning." Cordelia stated sharply, as she dropped her books infront of the two, obviously not in a very peachy mood. "Good morning." Hermione replied, eying the girl suspiciously. "What's so good about it?" Cordelia snapped. Hermione backed up a little, then turned to Malfoy, who was also in mild shock. "Well, it's just that-" Hermione, stopping in the middle of her proclamation that she was having a good day due to the fact that Lavendar and Ron were about to be caught because of the look of death on the girl's eyes, was interrupted by Malfoy. "Granger, let's just not go down that path." Hermione was confused. "Why?" Malfoy just gave her a look that hushed her and said that he didn't feel like explaining. "Well, we should be starting, now shouldn't we?" Hermione nodded in compliance.  
After several attempts to get Cordelia to help with planting the mandrake, basic stuff! honestly!, Hermione groaned loudly. "Honestly, Cordelia! Why are you not helping? We did this back in.. second year! Where do you get off thinking you're too good to do this?" Cordelia chuckled. "Because, you don't have to be in Slytherin to hate people like you. You're nothing but a mere mudblood. I shouldn't follow your orders or any more of your kind." Malfoy arched an eyebrow. "Don't call her that." Cordelia choked on the tip of her Sugar Quill she was chewing on. "And why not? It's what she is, and she very well knows it, don't you?" Hermione took a deep breath. "You don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said simply. "And what wouldn't I know?" "A lot of things. I'm assuming that you're not helping us, not because I am not of pureblood, but because you're embarassed. Embarassed because you are of pure blood, but you weren't wicked enough to make it into Slytherin. Embarassed because you're a Ravenclaw, but you aren't smart enough to know how to plant a mandrake correctly." Hermione replied, taking off her earmuffs, after she had stuffed the mandrake into the pot and successfully covered it. The other groups had long since been finished with this part of the project. For the next few months they would be learning how to make the same potion that had brought Hermione back into an animate state four years ago.  
Cordelia and Malfoy replied in the same way, mouths that drug to the floor of the green house. Cordelia might have replied in some sort of way, but Professor Sprout had voiced that the class was officially over for the day. Hermione was furious. How could someone be so close-minded? How was it Hermione's fault that her parents weren't of Wizarding blood? How is it that a Malfoy can accept her but a mere Ravenclaw-a house no one would suspect of being prejudiced against blood-could hate her for her blood? Why did some wizards not understand that without muggle borns, the wizarding race would be on the brink of extinction? Did they not realize that it was not her fault that she was born to two muggle parents and she herself was the only witch in their blood line?  
After everyone else had exited the green house, Hermione stood in there, trying to get a hold on herself. She was shaking from anger. Not only had she suffered from six years of being looked down upon for blood from Slytherins, but now she had come to the realization that not only those in a house of ninety percent of its residents being of 'noble blood', but now she had to worry about other pure bloods. Prejudiced against from the day she got her Hogwarts letter. Prejudiced against the second she first stepped foot in Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Where did they get the right?  
Hermione closed her eyes and fought away tears until she heard a voice call out her name. "Come on, Hermione, we really should be going." Her eyes flew open. Her named sounded so foreign coming from his lips. He himself seemed a little surprised. Before she could question him, he replied quickly, "It just seemed appropriate.. If you don't want me to-" She smiled at him and shrugged. "It's fine, Draco." Maybe the world wasn't so bad after all.  
  
A/N: Ficlet to this chapter is available to read at  
  
Eh.. this is where I leave you for today. More chapters next week, perhaps? It all depends on if I get loads of reviews or what! Thanks Anna for being my beta reader & bestest friend! =) You still will get the chapters first! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Eh. anyone know how to make stuff bold & everything? I've tried HTML with FF.Net and everything, but it doesn't work. oh and the URL to the story is in my profile, it didn't work on the chapters. grr to that (in a bad way).. More chapters soon. Thanks Anna *huggles* for being the bestest friend and beta reader! =) Oh and TTCA will appear on Schnoogle as soon as I finish the story! I have about 11 more chapters coming! So don't expect it to end anytime soon! Please review! I'll love you forever if you do! I'm going to review for the people who reviewed me asap! xo; Sarah (MiSSiNDEPEDENT)  
  
Chapter Nine.... Secrets, Mistakes, Interruptions, Detentions & Consequences  
Hermione sighed heavily as she walked to the Great Hall for dinner the next evening. She glanced warily at the still quarrelsome Harry and Ron. Maybe she should try to talk to Harry? But she knew they had become untied long before there ever was a Ron and Hermione. Long before it became Ron, then Hermione. She could even point out the day they had started drifting away.  
Hermione, Ron and Harry were walking down the hallway in their fifth year. Harry had just made top marks on a Divination exam and was elated. He knew that Trelawney was out to get him, but she had eased off her old edge of Harry-Must-Die. For a while, he had thought that she was going to be as bad as Snape. Hermione was congratulating him when Ron interrupted and asked Hermione of her plans for that evening. Hermione turned to Ron, her crush of four years, and started chattering away about random things that came to mind, completely shutting Harry out. Forgetting of Harry's success. Forgetting of Harry. Harry didn't talk to her for a week after that, but claimed he was 'too busy' to. She hadn't thought much of it, but she had been leaving Harry in the dark for a while and leaving him for Ron at the snap of a Weasley's fingers. She had had it bad.  
As she started to take a seat at the end of the table, beside Neville, she decided she would appologize for being such a horrible friend to Harry that evening. As long as Ron was no where around. She didn't feel up to the task of being around Ron.  
Chatting lightly with Neville about their Herbology projects, Hermione barely touched her food. She hadn't felt hungry for the last two days. She knew she should eat, so she forced herself to eat some ham and pumpkin juice.  
Her mind wandered to thoughts of Malfoy and played him saying her name over and over in her mind. Neville gave her a strange look. "'Mione, what's the matter?" He questioned with a laugh. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked breeking from her sweet surrender. "You have this plastered look on your face. You have a permanent grin." Hermione realized she was smiling and tried to stop, but every time she tried, her lips would curve upward once more. She let out a defeated sigh, combined with a laugh. She knew what was happening and she hated it. She had to get out before it began. And thinking of him wouldn't stop it. "See what I mean?" Neville poked her, with a grin. "So, who is it?" Hermione looked shocked when she saw Ginny lean forward and question her. "What?" Hermione groaned. She wasn't going to give in. There was no way that she was going to admit that she was falling for Malfoy. Oh gods, she thought, please don't do this to me. I can't be feeling this. I can't. I won't! Suddenly she saw a fall in Neville's face when he found her glancing over to the Slytherin table during this conversation. He never mentioned that he saw her eyes graze over everyone there and only stopping to take in the whole that was Malfoy. Malfoy. He had to admit that he wasn't as bad this year as he had in the former years, but there was nothing stopping him from changing back. There was no reasons for his actions. He wouldn't trust him. He couldn't trust him. He had to act as Ron would have in this situation, and protect Hermione at all costs. He had to.  
"And that, class, concludes the lesson. I will see you next Monday bright and early for your next lesson, enjoy your holiday." Professor Sprout bounced up and down as she spoke. Obviously joyful that she wouldn't have to teach for another week. Those simple words had announced that the Easter holidays had come too soon.  
Hermione knew that this meant that most of Hogwarts would be reeking of havoc. Everyone went crazy on holidays. Since this was one of the holidays that they could go home for, Hermione found herself hoping Ron and Lavendar and a few unnamed students would leave for the five day weekend. Though it wasn't a terribly long holiday weekend, Hermione was looking forward to rest, which she was lacking greatly. Maybe this would be a good time to talk with Draco, also. Provided he wasn't leaving. He hadn't spoken one word about leaving the castle for holidays all year.  
Hermione, half asleep, was lounging on what had to be the most plush couch she had ever laid eyes on in her entire life, waiting for the rest of the prefects to arrive. They were having one last meeting before everyone departed for the holidays. The Prefect's Hall was by far one of the coziest areas in the entire castle. Dumbledore's office being the nicest and Snape's dungeon being the least inviting.  
Hermione checked the clock on the wall, and it read that the other Prefects were late, by ten minutes. She wondered if she was in the right place. But she distinctly remembered Cho telling her that the Prefects were to have a meeting in the Prefect's Hall, that the Head Girl and Boy wouldn't be able to come, only after she explained why she wanted to speak to her in private.  
Cho said that she wasn't positive about marriage. One thing was the age. Secondly, she hadn't been dating Alex but for half of a year. Third, she didn't want to hurt Harry.  
At first, Hermione thought it was odd how Cho put her own happiness aside for Harry.... then she realized that she was only using Harry as a cover up for Cedric. Hermione understood that in a way Cho wasn't over Cedric, and she admitted that it was tragic how he died. She didn't understand how she was blaming this on Harry to cover her own grief for her old love.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the herd of prefects arrived. All of them were flushed. Hermione quirked up a brow and dared to question what was going on. "Snape..." Hannah started, breathless, until Malfoy cut her off. "Oh honestly! All that happened was that we accidentally discovered a new corridor.... We honestly didn't know what it was...." Draco smirked. "We were curious...." "What the hell?" Hermione questioned. "What are you rambling about?" She sat up and straightened out her robes. "Oh. Yes... I forgot, you weren't there..." Draco smirked. "Really, Malfoy? Gosh, I never would have figured that out." Hermione replied dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what happened. We should be starting the meeting, eh?" Terry nodded. "We ought to get this over quick enough, anyhow." Hannah injected, obviously with her knickers in a twist because she wasn't the center of attention at the moment.  
The meeting was soon adjourned, the highlights being Terry questioning Hannah's future being a Head Girl and his own. He admitted that he had no place as Head Boy and, even though the Heads and Dumbledore had the final vote, that he would never be one. Hannah, being in one of her moods, said that she and only she herself deserved the be a Head Girl since there hadn't been a Hufflepuff Head Girl in at least two decades, but only with the murmurs of Malfoy's 'oh and I wonder why' so obviously added on the side.  
As the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects left the room, Hermione turned to Draco. "Well, that was.... err... interesting." He smirked. "That Hannah Abbot is so self-absorbed that she makes me look humble." Hermione snorted. "Not quite." Malfoy glared at her for a moment then laughed with her. "Then again, you don't go around proclaiming that you absolutely MUST be Head Boy next year and that if you weren't you were going to file a complaint to the Ministry of Magic for discrimination against houses." "Oh gods, that girl has her head so far up her-" "Miss Granger..." A voice started in the corner of the room. Hermione looked up and saw Dobby standing there in his mismatched outfit glory with at least ten hats on top of his head. Malfoy arched a brow, turned to Hermione, then back to Dobby. He murmured something about 'Bloody SPEW....' and Dobby started once more. "Master Malfoy..." Dobby bowed. "Dobby, what are you doing here?" Hermione questioned, standing up. "Mister Potter has requested your presence in the Astronomy Tower tonight, Miss Granger. He said that he wishes to speak to you in private, about Mister Wheezy." Hermione nodded, slowly and thought about this for a moment, before turning to Draco. He was sneering and wondering if she was actually planning on going. "Tell him that I'll think about it. I'm still a little upset with them." Dobby nodded. "Thank you, Miss Granger, Dobby will go speak to him right now." The house elf quickly vanished, almost as if he had apparated.  
Draco and Hermione set off to roam the halls, chatting lightly on the way. "So," Hermione started, rubbing her arm from the chill air, "What really happened that made you all late for the meeting?" Draco smirked a little. "I had, well, overslept. Hannah and Terry and all of their snogging glory, somehow made it to our dormitory, and we couldn't figure out where you were. We knew we had the meeting in the Prefect Hall, but they had the idea we were supposed to walk there together...." Hermione rolled her eyes with a laugh. "So they set out and were running about Hogwarts aimlessly trying to find you. I, though, was trying to explain that you were possibly already at the Hall waiting for us. Then.... Hannah ran into Snape. Literally." Hermione snorted. "It wasn't too pretty. He deducted ten points from Hufflepuff for their general ignorance and lack of concentration, which I found extremely amusing.... Terry tried to stand up for her, and he caused a deduction of fifteen points from Ravenclaw for disrespecting a teacher and delaying him to a meeting with.... McGonagall, I think...." Draco glanced to see Hermione's reaction. "This is going to sound odd, but you don't think that McGonagall and Snape have, you know, something going on, do you?" Draco laughed. "Of course not! That's impossible. Everyone knows that McGonagall has a thing for Dumbledore..." "Oh. I guess I didn't get the memo, I'm supposed to be swooning over two fellow staff members, eh?" Hermione and Draco stiffened noticably and turned around to face McGonagall. "I, er, P-P-P-Professor McGonagall!" Hermione sputtered in a falsetto tone of sheer surprise. "It seems as if Hogwart's two best students have caused a deduction of house points, as your fellow Prefects have today. I'd advise you not be to meddling in anyone else's business, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. Twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. You will also recieve detention, which I will speak to you both about tomorrow morning as I have a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. Good day." As quickly as she arrived, she was gone. Hermione's mouth was gaping in shock. "You've got to be bloody kidding me." Draco turned to her and snorted. "Ahh, she's getting her fill of her two favourite men in one day." Hermione's mouth fell to the floor. "Draco!" She giggled. Hermione quickly covered her mouth. Hermione Granger does not giggle. She proceeded with very ungigglish type laughing from underneath her cupped hands. "That was wrong!" "Ah, but Hermione, you were the one who brought this whole situation about with your gossiping about our very beloved professors...." It donned on Hermione, it was her fault. She smirked. "Perhaps, but you were the one who continued with the bit. I should say ten points from Slytherin for your lack of conscience, but we'll not go there today." Draco shared her smirk. "Granger, you're positively evil."  
  
last note: thanks to..... burgundyred and Hermione182 for reviewing. A little reviews are a lot to me! hmm... if i didn't put your name here, it's because FF.Net is being evil to me and only will let me see the reviews for Miss Independent, these are the ones that I saved on e-mail when I got the report.. hmm... 


End file.
